


I'll be yours and you'll be mine

by alerie



Series: The Wrong Kind of Right [1]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alerie/pseuds/alerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing”, she breathes out, hard to understand over the still too loud music wafting through the side door of the club. He doesn't say anything for a while, just keeps touching her skin. “Tell me to stop, Karen”, he finally manages. But she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be yours and you'll be mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeymink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/gifts).



> A short piece for my darling Nina, who should be my Valentine. Here's to you love!

It takes two pills and a five minute break for clean air.

(To be honest, it takes much more and much longer than that. Lots of tormenting dreams and years of her getting changed, while he watched surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye.)

But tonight it's not a dream when she presses up to him, giggling.  
“Happy birthday, Freddie”, she whispers into his ear and he can't help but fucking whimper. It only makes her giggle harder, because (he decides right then and there) she is a fucking tease.

Later, he will tell himself that it were the pills that make him bold enough to grab her bum and press her into him even harder. She stops giggling then and looks at him with large, bright eyes. Her skirt is impossibly short, so his fingertips brush the sensitive skin of her thighs effortlessly.

“What are you doing”, she breathes out, hard to understand over the still too loud music wafting through the side door of the club. He doesn't say anything for a while, just keeps touching her skin. “Tell me to stop, Karen”, he finally manages. But she doesn't.

Instead, she kisses him and slides her hands under his shirt as if to say: “Fair is fair. You touch my skin, I'll touch yours!”  
His mind is buzzing with a mixture of want and insanity when he moves his right hand to touch her under her skirt. She's wet and groans into the kiss, nips at his bottom lip when his fingers trace her through her panties.

And really, that counts as encouragement in his book, so he pushes her underwear aside and starts fingering her in earnest. Karen goes wild at that, raising a hand to fist it into his hair, moaning almost like one of the girls in Cook's porn videos.

For a split second Freddie thinks that it might not be a good idea to fuck his sister in an alley outside of a club full of people, full of his friends. It doesn't really bother him that he is more worried about the people aspect than the sister aspect, but when Karen opens his jeans and shoves them down, he really doesn't think about anything anymore.

He grabs her, turns around and pushes her up against the brick wall.  
She wraps her legs around his hips after he rips off her panties, as if it were the most logical thing in the world. “Tell me to stop”, he says once more. Karen giggles again and grabs hold of his cock. “No”, she answers and uses her legs to force him forward. The first thrust is too harsh, making both of them gasp. Freddie wants to apologize, but he's only a bit sorry because being inside of her feels way too fucking good.

His arm is trapped between the brick wall and her back, making sure she doesn't slip, and it hurts with every thrust. Freddie finds that he doesn't care though. Feeling her around his cock, kissing her makes every other feeling go away. “I thought about this”, Karen gasps all of a sudden. “Whenever I heard you jack off at night. You tried to be silent, but you never were. I listened to you and thought what it would be like. You fucking me. But in my head it was never so … so … blinding.”

Her words send a jolt of WANT through him, prompting him to really start pounding into her and Karen all but sobs now. He wants to ask if he is hurting her, but he can't speak. “Nobody loves you like I do, Freddie”, she whispers when she comes.

It should have been enough to send him over the edge right with her, but it isn't. Somehow he has the thought that this might be the only time they could do this and it makes him panic. He keeps thrusting while she goes limp in his embrace.

Then he sees the door open out of the corner of his eyes. “Oy, Freds! You out here? Where the fuck did you go? It's your party”, Cook yells into the dark alley.

Freddie comes so hard that his knees give out, letting Karen and him fall to the ground. Which turns out to be worth the scrapes and bruises on their backs and legs, because now there they are hidden in the shadows, behind a car. Cook swears some more and leaves.

Karen looks at Freddie with wild eyes. “He didn't see us”, Freddie says after he finds his voice again and strokes her hair. Her lips are swollen and he doesn't know if he should remember her like that. He kisses her one last time before he untangles himself from her and gets them both on their feet again. She sways a little.

Her panties lie torn on the ground, Karen looks at them warily. “Come on, I'll take you home”, Freddie offers, putting an arm over her shoulder. “But … your party ...” she mumbles.

“You said it yourself. Nobody loves me like you do. It goes the other way around as well, so I'll take care of you now. Want me to carry you?”

She doesn't giggle then. She laughs brightly.  
And he knows that that is the one sound in all the world he will never get tired of.


End file.
